Gesimm
Gesimm is the God of Thunder, Music, and War. With the onset of the last kalpa, Gesimm is not particularly working to change the circumstances, but instead enjoy one last bloody eon. War is abound, relentless, and he is enjoying it. He has for the first time in kalpas descended to the mortal plane to join the fray. Quests -The Arrogant Bard: you hear a bard claim to be the god of music, and challenge them to a competition in front of a large audience. If you choose the group vs group option instead of 1v1, and you know Gesimm already, you can try to recruit him to your team. If he accepts, you'll win and then you'll get the achievement. -The Ego of War: while conversing with Gesimm and a devout follower, the follower is praising his greatness and glory. You butt in, and say either "I wouldn't want to face him on the field" or "He's just like us you know?". With the first response, the follower calls you a coward, which you deny, and Gesimm mumbles "We'll find out soon..", with the second response, Gesimm says "In personality maybe, but you lack understanding and respect of my power!" before leaving. In your next battle as part of the World Geopolitical Questline, he will show up with an army on the enemy's side as a 'hired band of mercenaries', either to test your bravery or teach you respect. Beating his army will earn one achievement, and lead into phase two, where you can fight him one on one. If you survive long enough for divine intervention, you get the second achievement. Regardless, after the battle Gesimm will have an improved opinion of you, for surviving his onslaught, defeating his army, or simply having the courage to knowingly fight with the God of War. -Bloody Blessed Bastard: after learning that the gods occasionally give blessings to mortals, you ask Gesimm for his blessing. You must have completed either The Arrogant Bard with him on your team, or completed The Ego of War, as well as have found the Grand Temple of Gesimm on the divine island in order for him to agree to it. Once he's agreed, you must collect blood from one person of each nationality in a battle (preferably as a hired mercenary, so not to screw up your personal choices in the world geopolitical questline) and ten unique monsters. After bringing the blood back to the grand temple, he will prepare it and bless you, unlocking the achievement as well a bonus. -Fuck the God of War: You must have finished all the other Gesimm-related quests, as well as Aphrodisial Ambrosia to unlock this. Eventually an option will show up in conversation, which previosuly ended in you replying "Well, I can see you're tense right now, we'll talk later after you kill someone other than me." Now that the conditions are met, he'll continue the line of dialogue, saying "It's just been a long time." Following this you offer to help. After a cut to black you finish the quest and unlock the achievement. -Thunder related quest Category:Gods